As the technology advances and the quality of life improves, display panels and, more particularly, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, are continuing to develop towards high resolution. As the resolution of display panels continues to increase, in existing technologies, a pixel structure merely including three primary-color pixels, i.e., red, green, and blue pixels, is gradually unable to provide sufficient brightness for all display screens. To solve the problem of insufficient brightness of the display screens, a technical solution of introducing extra color-mixing pixels, such as white pixels, to the display panel has been proposed. The pixel structure including four pixels of red, green, blue, and color-mixing colors improves the brightness of the display screen to some extent, however, also raises certain issues, such as a serious image flicker.
The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.